Forest Guardian
by codegirl96
Summary: I got the idea for this story last night. Rated T for violence, most likely harsh language and possibly character death. First real try at Romance may become a Tragedy. Suggested Link/OC. R&R!
1. Prologue: Death's Embrace

**Yay! My first Legend of Zelda ficcy, told in third person unless stated otherwise! This whole chapter idea came to me at 2am last night, so I wrote it all down and read it when I woke up today it sounded pretty good so I decided to write a ficcy using it! So, hear it goes! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda and probably never will, but I do own some of the games! But, seriously I do not own any of these characters... Except Alu, her brother, and all my other OCs. Oh, and the idea, I do own the idea.**

* * *

**Prologue:  
Death's Embrace**

"So, this is what it's like to die?" Alu thought. She could feel the blood draining from her body as she lay numbly on her side. Her eyes, which once shown like bright green emeralds in the sunlight, were now a misty green and glazed over. The mist that dulled her eyes seemed also to fog her vision as she half consciously watched her comrade fight the hideous monster that defeated her only moments before. Her body throbbed as the blood continued to pour out of the gaping hole that started from her abdomen completely through her right side.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain that the injury caused. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't given Link her protective charm, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt and she still be fighting the monster. But if she hadn't given him the charm then he would have surely died. She knew she had feelings for him, that's why she gave it to him before the fight, but still... she had regrets.

There was an ear-splitting roar and a loud thud as the monster crumbled to the ground, dead. It seemed distant but she heard the sound of a steel blade hitting the ground and footsteps running towards her, before she was suddenly cradled in some one's arm. She instantly knew the embrace to be that of Link's as she heard his distant voice begging her not to die. She felt heavy as she forced herself to open her eyes, just enough to see. She could feel his sudden relief but knew he was still worried. As she tried to speak the only word she could form was his name.

"L-Link" Alu said weakly between strained and painful breathes. Her already foggy vision grew foggier and darker as Link's voice grew more urgent and distant with each passing second. She tried to speak again, but there was a sudden eruption of pain in her chest as she started to cough up blood. Link's embrace grew tighter as the coughing stopped. Alu's once slightly tan skin was now a chalky white and dark circles had formed under her eyes. Her vision was so blurred now, she couldn't see Link's face anymore.

Alu could hear the distant rustle of bushes and the horrified tone in her brother's voice as she finally drifted into the dark void of unconsciousness...

**Chapter End**

* * *

**This is probably the most detailed I've ever written! I can't believe I was able to do this while half asleep! It's amazing!**

**Author's Note: Don't forget to go on my profile and vote on the ending! R&R or Alu will eat you!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Alu: *riding Epona* Onward to torment my brother!**

**Link: *chasing her* Alu, give me back my horse!**

**Alu: NEVER! **

**Link: Hey!**

**Alu: Hahahaha! Next Chapter!**

**Chapter 1: A Bad Start to the Morning**

**Link: Come back here, Alu!**

**Alu: Mwahahaha!**


	2. A Bad Start to the Morning

**Here we go the first chapter! Yay! R&R please!**

**Author's Note: I know Link sounds really mean and Alu sounds really childish in the beginning but it should fix itself sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Link, Epona, or any other Legend of Zelda characters, but I do own Alu, and all my other OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
A Bad Start to the Morning**

It was a sunny and seemingly normal mid-summer morning. The small farming village of Adal was alive with the usual activity, kids running around, splashing in the calm stream, trying to catch fish with their bare hands, with little success. The village women were watching them play, talking about the normal things. The men were either working at their farms in or outside the village, tending to their vegetable patches near their homes, or standing around doing nothing while their wives or girlfriends yelled at them.

A blond haired boy wearing green leggings and a white shirt had just made it to the town's entrance from his small cottage up the road near the forest. Unbenoxed to him, something was watching him. Clear bright emerald green eyes stalked him in a large patch of grass off the side of the road. The figure moved silently through the grass and stuck its head outside the patch. The figure could now be identified as a medium sized wolf, whose fur was an ashy brown color with flecks of gray. The wolf growled softly as it watched the boy, it took a step back before taking off in a dead sprint right at him. The boy saw the quick movement out the corner of his eye and turned just as the wolf lunged at him. He yelped in surprise as it knocked him onto his back, but what was on top of him now was not the beast that had attacked, it was a girl about 16 years old, same as him.

She had ashy brown hair that ended just below her shoulder blades, and her bangs had a hint of gray in them. She was wearing brown leggings and a fur skirt that was the same color as her hair, she also had on a sleeve-less brown tube top. Her skin was a light sun kissed tan color, and she was bare foot. She also wear a bracelet on her left hand that had five small red gems in it. But the strangest thing about her was the fact that she had what looked like dog ears and a tail, both were the same color as her hair, of course. She looked at the boy with bright calm beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the morning sunlight, but still held mystery and a gleam that said she was not new to violence within their green shade. She smiled at the boy with a warm friendly smile.

"Morning, Link. Isn't it beautiful out today." The wolf girl said in an almost laughing tone. Like her eyes her voice was clear and cheerful but also gave off the sense of mystery and mischievousness. The look of fear that was on the boy's face was now replaced with one of annoyance.

"Alu, get the hell off me." Link said coldly.

"Humph. Boy, your a grump." Alu pouted still sitting on him, her arms crossed.

"Now." Link said even more annoyed.

"Nope." Alu said shaking her head. Link then proceeded in one swift motion to push her off of him and whap her on the head. "Hey! What'd you do that for!" she snapped rubbing the back of her head.

"Cause you wouldn't get off!" Link snapped back.

"Still, you didn't have to hit me."

"Yeah, well that's what you get for stalking me."

"Meanie." Alu pouted.

"Whatever." Link said as he stood up and dusted off the front of his pants. Alu quickly stood up and followed him as he started back down the path through town. "Uh Alu, is it really a good idea for you to be in town?" Link asked the girl with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh, what?" Alu said confusedly not really paying attention.

"I said, do you think it's a good idea for you to be in town." Link repeated.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with being in town?" Alu asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you have dog ears and a tail."

"So, my family has been protecting Adal for generations. These people practically worship me." Alu answered in her usual cheerful voice. "And for your information, they're not dog ears, they're wolf ears."

"It's the same thing." Link said uninterestedly.

"What the hell bit you in the ass today?" Alu said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like a jerk." Alu snapped.

"I'm just tired, okay." Link sighed in annoyance.

"Like hell that's the problem. I've know you since we were kids, and I know for a fact that if your tired there's no way in hell you'd out of bed." Alu said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Whatever." Link huffed.

"Fine." Alu said as she turned around and started to head back up the path.

"Hey, where are you going?" Link said as he stopped walking.

"Home. I ain't dealing with you if you're going to act all moody today." Alu shot.

"But... fine, whatever." Link said not trying to stop her in anyway.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**That was short... really short... one of the shortest chapters I've ever written... Anyway...**

**Please help me by sending name ideas for Alu's brother's name or names for other OC characters in your reviews. If you do one for Alu's brother make sure it has a wolfish ring to it, also if you do one for other characters make sure it's a real name, please.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**(Couldn't think of skit... Sorry...)**

**Chapter 2: (Couldn't think of title name either... Sorry again...)**

**Me: !Damn Writer's Block!**


	3. Playful Morning, Hateful Gossip

**Yay! Chappy 2 is up! R&R!**

**Thank you Link's Twin for your review and name idea. **

**My brain has completely and utterly asploded and Alu ate my plot bunnies so there maybe a large gap between updates for now on. Especially, since I can only think of chappy ideas at school for some reason, plus I didn't develope this stories plot past the first three paragraphs of chapter one before starting this ficcy, so yeah this may take awhile.**

**I have offically ran out of ideas for character names, not only for this story but all my other ficcys as well, and I need names for the next chappy. To help this story live to see the next chappy please send me your name ideas for Alu's older brother(preferably a name that a wolf would have), to help you think of ideas I'll tell something, Alu's brother is a pitch black wolf with white paws and I will slap anyone who's name idea for him is Socks! And I mean it! I also need name ideas for other characters such as villagers(preferably real names). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own-OMG a butterfly!**

**... has anyone else noticed my Author Notes are weirder/funnier then the story itself, when it supposed to be the other way around... Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Playful Morning,  
and Hateful Gossip**

It was another sunny morning in a series of unusually sunny mornings. Link was more cautious than usual, not wanting to get tackled by Alu again. He was surprised when she didn't sneak up on him, or show up for that matter.

"Great, now she's avoiding me." Link muttered with a sigh. He quickly looked around waiting for Alu's brother to show up and chew him out for god knows what reason.

'If it's not her it's him.' Link thought to himself. When he didn't see her or her brother, he continued towards town. He kept expecting one of the two wolves to pop up out of nowhere and surprise him... Which didn't happen.

The question of Alu's unusual absence was quickly answered once Link got into town. Instead, of following Link like usual, Alu was playing with the village children. Link watched as Alu pranced around in her wolf form while the children took turns riding on her back. Standing not that far away, a few of the village women were also watching them play. Some chuckled in amusement at the site, some talked about how cute it seemed, or about how happy the kids are when Alu plays with them. But a small number of the women did not seem too pleased about it, saying that it was dangerous for the children to be around Alu, or that she shouldn't even be allowed in the village.

Link knew that Alu could hear them, and he believed that the women who spoke badly about her, also knew she could hear them. But they still said such things, almost as if they wanted her to hear it. Link wondered how Alu could listen to such things and not show any form of anger or hatred towards the women.

After a few moments of thinking about it Link finally let out a sigh.

"I guess that's just another thing I'll never understand about her." Link muttered rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, there was growl coming from right beside him. He quickly looked down and was so surprised at what he saw he fell backwards and landed flat on his rear end. What he saw was that Alu, who was with the children just a moment ago, was now standing right beside him in wolf form growling loudly. "Alu, don't scare me like-" Link stopped when he realized Alu wasn't growling at him, she was growling at something behind him, more specifically something behind the village's entrance gate.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, everyone who was outside went into a sudden panic. Women trying to find their kids, kids running around screaming, and Men trying to gather their loved ones. Link stood up but other then that he didn't move, Alu was still growling loudly ready to attack anything that came through that gate. Then-

CRASH!

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Lol Cliff Hanger! Ohhh, the suspence! What do you think crashed through the gate? Well, read the next chapter to find out! R&R!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**(Sorry still no skit ideas)**

**Chapter 3: (No title ideas either sorry)**

**Me: Bye bye!**


End file.
